Control
by 88BabyAngel88
Summary: Harry is sick of Dumbledore controling his life so he decides to do something about it. sixth year fic. HPOC.
1. The Decision and Taking Action

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the occasional oc. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so be nice. Constructive criticism only! Hope you all like it. Will be AU when the sixth book comes out. R&R.

* * *

**Ch.1 The Decision and Taking Action  
**

The night was beautiful with no clouds to block the sparkling stars. Privet Drive was silent at this hour with all of its occupants asleep, except one. Harry Potter, of number four, was sitting at the window with tears silently streaming down his cheeks and staring up at the stars as if begging for answers.

'Why ?' he pleaded with the sky.'Why him? Why did he have to go? I need him. I can't do this without him. How am I suppose to do this alone?'

'You don't have to do it alone. You have your friends and the order to...' He cut the voice off. He _hated_ that voice! That was the voice that made him act like Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy', and that was something he was sick of being.

'Yeah, I can tell they want to help, that's why I'm stuck in this bloody prison again instead of being trained.' The fist voice retorted.

'Who said you can't do it alone? You can train yourself to fight. How else will you do it? Dumbledore isn't going to help and no one else would dare to defy his orders and help you. If you don't like the situation then do something about it.' This came from yet another of the voices in Harry's head, but this one Harry liked much better.

'How am I suppose to train myself if I can't do magic? Tell Dumbledore that if he doesn't get permission to do magic that I'll turn his sherbet lemons into earwax flavored jelly beans.' he thought sarcastically.

'Well, that's an idea!' the third voice laughed.

'No, there has to be some way around it and as for Dumbledore, he can go to hell for all I care!' he decided, 'First thing first, who would know how to get around the ministry's rules? Dumbledore would and Sirius, maybe Hermione, but none of them are any help. Who else would need to know a way around it and would tell me?' Harry went through a list of people in his head until he finally came to the perfect people, the Weasley twins.

'They would have to know.' Harry thought as he remembered all the pranks they pulled in previous summers. 'They had to use magic for at least half of those.'

Harry walked over to his desk and jotted down a note to his favorite troublemakers. He tied the note to Hedwig's leg and watched as she flew out the window and out of sight. He collapsed back into his chair with a sigh. This was going to take some planning.

'How am I going to get the money to pay for the books? How am I going to get the books? There aren't any magical book stores in Little Whinging. For some reason, I just don't think that the guards will let me walk out the door and catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Once I can use magic I could wait for Mundungus to be on guard duty and use my cloak to slip past him.'

'That's a grand idea,' the 'Golden Boy' voice sarcastically informed him,'Go and get yourself spotted in Diagon Alley!' Harry hated when that voice was right and, unfortunately, this was one of those times. He would be spotted in an instant and then his whole plan would be down the drain.

'They wouldn't recognize you if you were properly disguised. A simple hair color potion and some of those muggle contacts that change your eye color should work. Your hair covers up your scar so that won't be a problem.' the third voice suggested.

'This is going to be fun.' Harry grinned at the thought.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt better than he had in a while. After changing into some jogging pants and a t-shirt he did some stretches and then silently made his way down the stairs. He had decided that he should take up running as part of his training. it would not only help him with his speed but it also gave him a chance to clear his head. Once outside he started jogging andit didn't take long for him to hear footsteps on the sidewalk behind him.

He glanced behind him to see Kingsley jogging up beside him. Harry continued jogging towards what he knew to be a more deserted area. He had figured that they would have some problem with him jogging and he didn't think it would be pretty.

'Best for muggles not to see,' he thought.

"Harry, you've got to go back to your house." Kingsley said from beside him.

"Why?" Harry asked with faked curiosity.

"Dumbledore doesn't want you out of your house."

"Why?'

"Because your safe there." Kingsley said, getting slightly annoyed. Harry stopped when he heard this. They had reached the place he had been heading just in time.

"No, I'm safe as long as I'm inside the wards which covers most of this little town. I'm just as safe out here as I am inside that house. Dumbledore just thinks that if he lets me outside that I'll find trouble. All I want is to go jogging."

"Look Harry, Dumbledore ordered that we aren't to let you out of that house."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Harry replied while turning around and continuing with his jog.

"Don't make me force you to go back." Harry just grinned and continued jogging. "Fine. Stupefy!" Harry ducked and barely missed the stunner. In the time it took Kingsley to blink Harry had whipped around and had his wand pointed at Kingsley's chest.

"I'm just trying to follow orders." Kimgsley told him, trying to defend his actions.

"Your orders were to stun me?" Harry asked while trying to keep his anger under control.

"If you resisted." he admitted.

"I have news for you, I don't care about your bloody orders. You can tell Dumbledore that if he doesn't back off, whether or not I'm inside the wards will be the least of his worries. Now, You can follow along if you must, but if you shoot one more spell at me I will not have a problem taking my anger out on you." The look in Harry's eyes promised that he could back up his threats. For the first time, Kingsley was given a reason to be scared of Harry.

'Maybe it would be best if I let him finish his jog and then inform Dumbledore.' Harry turned and continued jogging with Kingsley following quietly behind him.


	2. Letters and Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the occasional oc. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: Thanks to D, goddessa39, and Rkhiara for the reviews. You all get cookies! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. R&R.

goddessa39 - Those are Harry's normal voices. Everyone has drilled it into his head to listen to Dumbledore and that everything Dumbledore does is for his own good.

**Ch.2 Letters and Shopping**

'There has to be a faster way to get through these books.' Harry thought as he attempted to read a defense book. He had been rereading this page for the last half-hour and he still didn't understand what the spinner spell did.

'Maybe Hermione knows of a spell or something. I just don't have the time to spend on all these books.'

At that moment Harry was distracted from his thoughts by a soft tapping at his window. He turned to see Hedwig with a reply from Fred and George. He hurried over to the window and excitedly untied the letter.

_'Dear our most generous investor,_

_It's about bloody time you asked. Of course we know how to get around the ministry's magic tracking. What kind of troublemakers would we be if we didn't? What we are wondering is why little 'Harry Golden Boy Potter' wants to know? You know we wouldn't approve of you doing anything like turning your cousin's hair green and giving him a pig snout. We know you wouldn't ever do anything like that! We have included how to make the potion. It's fairly simple and only takes about two hours to brew. Once it's ready you have to drink it immediately. Be good... or good at it!_

_Yours truly,_

_Gred and Forge'_

Harry checked the envelope to find a small piece of paper with the directions for the potion written on it. 'Looks easy enough and I think I have everything I need.' He set to work on the potion immediately.

After about an hour of carefully following instructions he found himself at a point where the potion had to simmer for thirty minutes. He set a timer and walked over to his desk and fell into his chair. All day long he had kept himself so busy that he hadn't even thought about Sirius. Although all the work he had done had kept him distracted it had also left him exhausted. Knowing he couldn't go to sleep because of the potion he decided to write Hermione about the reading problem. This wouldn't be easy considering he hadn't wrote her since they got out of school a week ago. He glanced at the stack of letters from his friends and groaned. Grabbing some parchment and a quill he started writing.

_'Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote but I just don't feel like talking. I've been trying to keep busy by reading as much as I can. I've been working on one of my defense books but I spend so much time on one page that I just give up. I was wondering if you had any tips or know any spell I can use when we get to school.'_

The timer dinged letting him know that he had one minute left. He walked over to the potion and made sure the next step was ready. When the timer went off he started stirring the potion clockwise. It took him about twenty more minutes to finish the potion. For once the potion was the right color, a silvery blue. He poured some of the potion into a glass and then downed the whole thing. The potion was cool and gave him the feeling he was floating.

After cleaning up the potion, finishing his letter, and sending it off he decided to test the potion. 'Please let this work. Please let this work.' He repeated while summoning a book. Fifteen minutes later he had decided the potion must have worked or else the ministry owl would have already arrived. Just as he was settling back down with his book there was a knock at his door.

"Harry, it's Remus. Can I come in?" Harry glanced around the room to make sure he had put everything up.

"Yeah, come on in." Remus walked in and conjured a chair next to Harry's.

"How are you?" Remus asked while taking a seat. Figuring Remus would know he was lying if he said he was fine he decided to be honest.

"I've been better but I've been worse too. How about you?" Harry asked when he noticed how tired Remus looked. Remus' usually neat hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in about a week, his clothes were wrinkled, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"About the same."

"I'm guessing you were sent to talk to me about this morning."

"Dumbledore asked Kingsley but he refused to come so I volunteered. I managed to talk Dumbledore into letting you out of the house, but only if you stay inside the wards. This" Remus said while pulling out a folded piece of paper, "shows where the wards end. As you kindly informed Kingsley, they cover most of the town.This includes the park, stores, and the movie theater so try to have some fun."

"Thanks Remus."

"No problem, it's the least you deserve." Remus glanced at the defense book Harry had been reading. "Catching up on your reading?"

"Yeah, I had to find something to do. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well, I thought you might like a new book." Remus said with a huge grin on his face. He pulled a small book out of his pocket.

"Looks old." Harry commented.

"It has a really interesting part on tracking spells and how to remove them." Remus told him with a wink. "Well I guess I should be going. Do you mind if I stop by again sometime, maybe during guard duty?"

"That would be great. Remus, could you do me a favor? Will you get this turned into muggle money?" He handed Remus a bag of money.

"Sure, I'll have Tonks give it to you tomorrow. See you later."

"Bye." Remus closed the door behind him and Harry heard him walking down the stairs. Once he heard the front door close he picked up his book and started practicing some of the spells.

'I'll have a look at that tracking spell tomorrow. I never thought Dumbledore would sink so low, but then again it is Dumbledore.'

* * *

After working out in his room for the last half hour Harry crept down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast. The Dursleys had ignored him all summer but he didn't want to push his luck by waking themup this early. 

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks greeted him as he walked outside.

"Hey Tonks."

"Here's your money." She said handing him his money bag. "So, besides jogging, what are we doing today?"

:"Actually, I was wondering if you would help me pick out some new clothes."Harry said as they started their jog.

"You mean we're going shopping!" Tonks practically yelled. "So by helping you, you mean..."

"Basically I'm going to be your personal model." Tonks grinned mischievously as they continued their jog.

* * *

"I swear if you put me in anything stupid I will make your guard duty a living hell!" Harry threatened. He and Tonks had just walked into Little Whinging's only clothing store. Harry hated to admit it but he was starting to get nervous. He had never been shopping before and there was no telling what Tonks would pick out. 

"Would I ever do anything to embarrass you?" Tonks asked while ginning like a maniac. She started to drag him in the direction of men's clothing.

"I think we should star with shirts. What size are you?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Never mind, we'll figure it out." At this point she was piling shirts into his hands. When Harry had a good fifteen shirts Tonks pointed him in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Go try them on. I'll just sit out here and wait on you." They repeated this process with the pants and then Tonks made him pick out three pairs of shoes.

"I don't need three bloody pairs of shoes!"

"Yes. You. Do. I'm not going to argue with you any more. You are getting the shoes." Harry sighed. Maybe asking Tonks for help wasn't the best idea. She had been dragging him around this store for hours!

"Hey Harry, do you like these?" She asked from across the men's wear while holding up a pair of black boxers that had hearts all over them and said 'lover boy' on the butt.

"Tonks!" hissed a blushing Harry. He hurried over to her and jerked the boxers out of her hands.

"You get embarrassed so easily." She told him between giggles. "Well, if you don't like those, which ones do you like?"

After they picked out some boxers and socks, Harry dragged Tonks over to the cashier. "So, what are we going to do now?" Tonks asked once they were out of the store.

"I thought we would get some lunch before we go to get me some contacts."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm starving." She told him as they walked towards a nearby diner.


	3. A Trip to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the occasional oc. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: I would like to thank lmill123 for the review. That was the only review I got for ch.2. If you read this story thenplease leave a review. I don't care if the review is good or bad I would just like a response.I already have the next two or threechapters written and I will type them a lot faster if you review. R&R.

A/N 2:Sorry for the delay on this chapter and for any mistakes. This chapter was edited at one in the morning. Please just over look them.

Ch.3 A Trip to Diagon Alley

Harry threw his bags on the floor and collapsed on his bed. A day with Tonks was exhausting. 'What am I laying on?' Harry thought as he felt something poke his back. He rolled over to find an envelope with his name on it written in Hermione's neat hand writing. He grabbed the letter and tore into it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so happy to hear from you. I was starting to get worried. I understand that you don't want to talk yet, but I just wanted to tell you that whenever you do I am willing to listen. Don't forget that your not the only one who misses him, we all do, especially Remus. It might be good for you to talk to him when your ready. We all love you and just want to help._

_It's good that you found something to do to keep you busy and even better that the thing is reading. If you'll look in the back of the organizer I gave you for Christmas you'll find some homework tips, some of those should be reading tips. Your O.W.L. study book has a memorizing spell that I can show you how to use when we get back to school. It should help you understand the subjects faster. All the spell does is let you speed read through the book and you memorize it. After that you can go through the information and sort it out. You understand the information lot better and you get through the book much faster.'_ She rattled on about the spell for half a page before finishing with a 'hope to see you soon'.

'Now all I need are the books and I can get them tomorrow. I had better get to work on that tracking spell.' He thought as he searched his desk for the book Remus had left. 'Remus couldn't have been more obvious. The question is, why did he go against Dumbledore and tell me about it? I should try a revealing spell first just to make sure. Harry cast the revealing spell on himself and, as Remus had implied, their was a tracking spell on him. He wasted no time in looking up the counter spell and after a few tries managed to get rid of the spell.

'I can't wait to have a chat with that manipulative...'

'It was for your own good. He would need to know where you are if Voldemort ever managed to get his hands on you.' the 'Golden Boy' voice interrupted.

'Voldemort and his goons aren't suppose to be able to get through the wards so they wouldn't be able to get their hands on me. That manipulative asshole just wants to be able to know when I'm out of the house. I thought I had gotten rid of you!' Harry thought.

'No, but you really do need to get rid off him. He is really annoying!' The other voice told him as he groaned in frustration. He had decided to call this one his slytherin voice for the simple reason that most of the time it was as sly as a slytherin.

'You two have to shut up! Mundungus has guard duty tomorrow and I have to be ready.'

* * *

The next morning Harry went for his usual jog with Mundungus wheezing beside him. After a quick breakfast and shower he went to his room to get ready for his trip. He changed into a dark green shirt and a pair of jeans that actually fit. After putting in some blue contacts he drank a glass of the hair coloring potion while imagining himself with sandy blond hair. He slowly opened his eyes to look in the mirror at a person that looked nothing like him.

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and went out the back door. He had no trouble slipping passed Mundungus and he quickly made his way down the street. Once he was a few streets away and outside of the wards he hid in the shadows and slipped off the cloak. It took the Knight Bus mere seconds to arrive after being summoned, coming to a screeching halt inches from his face.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus..." Stan's greeting was cut off.

"Leaky Cauldron please"

"Eleven Sickles, Mr..."

"Mr. will do." Harry handed him the money and swept past him, into the bus. After scanning the bus for a seat separated from everyone he plopped down into a seat in the back corner. Harry watched houses and various buildings fly by for around fifteen minutes before the bus slammed to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. Harry made his way off the bus and into the Leaky Cauldron. For the first time no one looked twice at him as he made his way to the backdoor. A few taps on the right bricks and Diagon Alley opened up before him. Even after five years in the wizarding world little things like this still amazed him.

He didn't pause as he made his way through the crowd towards Gringotts until he spotted the last person he wanted to see. An annoyed Kingsley was walking away from Gringotts and in Harry's direction. Harry paused to watch Kingsley and saw that his eyes were searching the crowds.

'Oh shit! What if he recognizes me?' Harry continued making his way to Gringotts while trying to stay in big crowds. He passed right by Kingsley without him even glancing at Harry. Once he made it inside the bank he chose the shortest line and managed to get some money and change some more into muggle money without to many questions. He was almost at the doors when he heard his name.

"That was Harry Potter." Griphook told an older looking goblin.

"Harry Potter? Why wasn't I informed immediately!" Harry didn't stay to hear the rest of their conversation. He hurried into the crowd so that it would be almost impossible for anyone to follow him. His next stop was Madam Malkin's and he didn't slow down until he got there. Harry quickly picked out the most expensive material for some new robes. Normally Harry wouldn't dream of spending that much money on clothes but he knew that many wizards wouldn't listen to him if he didn't have the appearance of being powerful and to most people power means money. He also requested battle robes, pants, and boots made out of dragon hide. Madam Malkin's checked several times to make sure he understood how much this would cost before she started taking his measurements.

"It will be a few hours before you can pick up your order or would you like it delivered?"

"No, I'll pick them up later." Harry exited the Madam Malkin's and made his way to the book store. Books were the only way he knew to learn what he needed to and he planed on being prepared to at least defend himself against attacks. He wanted to be prepared for all type of attacks not just from Voldemort but also form the ministry, press, and even the order. Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that everyone would let him do what he needed to without trying to stop him in anyway possible. It wouldn't surprise him if Dumbledorewent as low as to usehis powers in the ministry to stop him. This was why Harry was determined to learn everything he could as quickly as possible and it is also the reason he was searching through the books on wizarding laws. He eventually found a few books like 'Every Law Ever Passed' that looked like they would be useful.

Harry spent a good two hours searching through every dusty corner of the bookstore before paying for a good twenty-three books on laws, occlumency, potions, charms, transfiguration, healing, defensive and offensive spells, dueling, advanced magic, wandless magic, and understanding magic. He had grabbed a book on anything that looked like it would be even slightly helpful. The cashier gave him funny looks as he added up the prices of each book and Harry paid before finally giving in to his obvious curiosity.

"What's a boy your age want with these types of books? There quite expensive and I doubt the material will be much interest to you."

"Um... I'm a bit of a bookworm I guess and I have plenty of spending money." Harry replied slightly nervous. He wanted to avoid as many questions as possible so as not to raise suspicion.

"You don't look like the bookworm type but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Would you like your books shrunk?"

"Yeah, that would be great." he replied. As soon as the books were shrunk Harry slipped them into his pocket and hurried out of the book store.

'If I have to go shopping one more time I'll go crazy.' Harry thought as he stood in line at Florence's ice cream parlor. He had been in most of the shops in Diagon Alley and had even made a trip into Knockturn Alley to pick up books on the dark arts and some of the slightly illegal potions. After you got past the dark and creepy aspects of Knockturn Alley it really isn't that bad.

Harry had just payed for his chocolate frog ice cream and was turning to leave when he felt something slam into his side. The next thing he knew he was laying on his back, covered in some one elses ice cream, and on top of him was a girl about his age with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and she was covered in his ice cream. As she pulled herself off him he couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think this is funny!" she screeched while trying to clean off the ice cream.

"It wouldn't be quite as funny if you didn't have that piece of chocolate on you nose." He informed her as he pulled of the miniature chocolate frog.

She tried to hide a smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Vanessa Patroc but everyone calls me Ness."

"I'm Harry... Johnson." Harry silently cursed himself. He seriously had to work on the whole secretcy thing. "Are you related to Alec Patroc, the most famous Auror in Europe?" He asked hoping she would go for the distraction.

"I'm his daughter. So, Harry Johnson," She said with raised eyebrows, "Did you know that your a horrible liar? I saw the scar when I fell on you."

"Damn it all!" Harry cursed under his breath. If she had seen his scar then there was no way she would believe him even if he tried to deny who he was.

"Don't worry, I want tell the guards I saw you."

"Guards?"

"Dumbledore recruited my dad who seems to think I need a guard following me everywhere I go." Ness told him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Where is your guard?" Harry asked, glancing around nervously.

"I ditched Kingsley a few hours ago, so I'm guessing he's somewhere in Diagon Alley looking for me." she shot him a huge grin. "Want to get another ice cream?"

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't we go get some lunch in muggle London, my treat? Kingsley will still be searching for you when we get back." 'I have lost my mind. I'm asking a girl, who is being hunted by the same people I'm trying to avoid, to lunch. The newspapers were right I have got to be insane.'

"Sounds great but you might want to get down." She told him while pulling him underneath a table in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Harry was looking at her like she was insane.

"Look at the door." At that moment Kingsley walked into the Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. He walked straight up to the counter, cutting in front of some very angry people, and started questioning Florean. Harry and Ness could barely hear what was being said.

"There was a girl who fit that description in here a few minutes ago. She was talking to some boy, I didn't recognize him." Florean told Kingsley. Kingsley said something else to Florean that Harry and Ness couldn't make out before turning and walking to the other side of the ice cream shop, checking all the tables on the way.

"He'll be checking this side next. We have to go now." Harry whispered to Ness.

"Florean is bound to spot us."

"Not if we create a distraction." Harry gave her a mischievous look before continuing. "Has the table beside us been cleared yet?"

"No." Ness replied looking slightly confused.

"Hand me an ice cream bowl." She quickly slipped a hand to the table and grabbed a bowl. "That one is empty, try again." She brought down another bowl and this one was half full of ice cream. "Hold on to that and follow me." They crawled from table to table trying to avoid hitting people's feet until they reached the end of the tables. They were now feet away from the ice cream line. "When I give the word stand up and head straight for the door." Ness gave him a nod.

There were kids of all ages running past their hiding spot. Harry waited until he was sure Kingsley wasn't looking before spilling the half melted ice cream in the path of a young boy who was running towards the long line of people waiting for ice cream. The little boy ran right into the ice cream and started sliding towards the line of people. He hit with enough force to knock down two people and attract everyone's attention.

"Now." Harry said before calmly getting out from under the table and walking towards the door with Ness at his side. They made it safely outside the ice cream shop before breaking into a run. Once they found themselves in muggle London they slowed to a walk.

"That was great. Did your escape from the guards include a distraction like that?"

"No, this mornings escape was a lot easier. Have you met Mundungus?" Harry told her how he escaped as they made their way down the street. A short walk found them sitting in the corner of a small restaurant.

"Do you have to have a guard everywhere you go?" Harry asked as the finished ordering their food.

"Most of the time, whenever I'm out and my dad isn't with me. He is really overprotective because I was almost kidnapped when I was little."

"Almost?" he asked curiously.

"I used accidental magic to throw them into a wall and screamed for help. They had planned on using me to get their brother out of prison. My dad was close friends with the minister of whatever country we were in at the time so they thought I would be a good exchange." She explained.

"Do always travel with your dad?"

"I go on any long trips that are safe, I always have. I did spend a few years in a few different boarding schools but that didn't work out. After that I was home schooled."

"What happened with the boarding school?"

"Two times we had to move and the schools were to far away for me to continue going there. Then at the end of my fourth year I was expelled from a school. Apparently you aren't suppose to tell the headmistress to go to hell." The waitress brought their food and they continued their conversation while eating.

"Some times they need to be told that." Harry thought of his recent argument with his own headmaster. "I can't believe you got expelled for that. At Hogwarts that would usually only get you a fewweeks worth of detentions."

She gave him a mischievous grin. "I may have said a few other things and played a few pranks but she deserved all of it. She said some things about my mum that I didn't appreciate. I swear that woman hates me, she definitely hated my mum. After that my dad had me home schooled. I finally convinced him to let me go to Hogwarts this year."

"That's great! What year will you be in?"

"I will hopefully be in your year. The professors are going to give me a test to make sure my home schooling was sufficient but that shouldn't be a problem. I'm ready for school to startjust so I can get away from the guards."

"The guards might not be their but almost half of the staff is in the order and all of them answer to Dumbledore." Harry informed her.

"I'll find some way to have fun and I think I might have found a partner in crime. Are you any good at pranks?"

"I don't know. I don't have the time to plan pranks."

"You always have time to prank. I see I'm going to have my work cut out for me if I'm going to turn you into a proper prankster." They continued chatting while the finished their lunch. They left the restaurant after Harry payed for the food and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They parted once they were inside Diagon Alley with Ness going to look for Kingsley and Harry heading for Madam Malkin's. After picking up his order Harry caught the Knight Bus back to Little Whinging.


	4. Talk of Family and a Night Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the occasional oc. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Yay! You only had to wait four days. Hope you enjoy this chapter because it might be a while before I can update again. I have band camp for two weeks, summer homework that I haven't done, and a few other things that I have to do before school starts in about a month. I will try to type the next chapter up in my spare time and post it as soon as possible. R&R please.

A/N 2: I have wrote a song fic that I hope to post soon. If you like that sort of thing then go read it when I post it and let me know what you think.

**dave-gerecke **: I hope this chapter answers you question on the goblins. Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. My spell check kept messing up and I'm a horrible speller so I depend on spell check. Thanks for the Review.

**Shinigami** : It isn't for the greater good that Harry stays there but Dumbledore seems to think so. I'm sure about the voices. That is just Harry's way of expressing his different feelings on a topic. I have a question for you. Were you implying that I was joking about abuse or just stating that it wasn't a joke? If it was the former then I didn't mean for it to sound like that and I would gladly correct it if you will point it out. I agree that Harry can't continue to live like that but I'm not going to have Harry go to therapy. In my story he is going to deal with it on his own but he does have people to talk to. Thanks for your Review and please review again or e-mail me to let me know.

Also a thanks to potterfanforever, Payne539, e, and jabarber69 for their reviews. Luv ya' bunches.

* * *

**Ch.4 Talk of Family and a Night Out**

"Boy, get over here!" Harry heard his uncle call when he slipped back into the house. Getting by Mundungus had been easier than the first time considering that the man was hid in the bushes fast asleep with an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey in his hand and the invisibility cloak he was suppose to be wearing was only covering his legs.

"What?" asked Harry. 'I really don't feel like a fight right now.'

"Don't use that tone with me! Where have you been these last few days? Petunia told me that you haven't done one chore since you stepped foot in this house. I don't care what those _freaks_ said," the word freaks was hissed in a way that reminded Harry of Voldemort, "you are going to do your part in the house work. If one of those freaks says a word to me I'll kick you out of this house..." Vernon went on and on about how Harry owed them. Their was no way Harry was going to take another summer of their shit.

"I don't owe you a damn thing." Harry told him in a voice that dared him to interrupt. "Since the moment I was left here the three of you have treated me like your personal servant. Instead of a bedroom you stuffed me into a cupboard so that I 'wouldn't take up space'. For clothes you gave me Dudley's old ones that were ten times to big. I was given only enough food to keep me alive. The only reason you allowed me to go to school was because it was against the law for me not to and when I got there that pig you call your son made sure that I didn't have any friends. I don't owe you anything." By now Vernon's face was dangerously purple and he looked like he was about to explode.

"You..." Harry cut him off before he could say another word.

"If you would like to discuss this further their is a wizard," Harry spoke the word slightly louder than the others just to annoy Vernon, "in the front yard who would be more than happy to talk with you." Harry walked passed a stuttering Vernon and straight up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Harry fell back onto his bed. He had finally figured it out. It had been easy to sort out his memories. He didn't even have to try anymore, it was something he did automatically. The blocks had been the hard part. The normal walls that his occlumency book talked about wouldn't work for him. If he used those walls then he wouldn't get the real visions that let him know what Voldemort is up to (which was probably Dumbledore's plan) and if he did nothing then Voldemort would be able to send him false visions. Harry had to have the real visions because that was his only source of information on what Voldemort planning. Even if they knew the order wouldn't give him information that he would need, like where Voldemort planned on attacking next. Harry also didn't want to take the risk of being given false information, he didn't think he would be able to handle the effects of that again. Instead he had found a way to adjust the walls so that they blocked the fake visions and kept Voldemort, and anyone else, out of his mind but allowed him to enter Voldemort's when he had a vision. He had built the normal walls around his link to Voldemort and on his link he had put a type of filter. In the end he had organized his memories so that the ones that didn't really matter were in the front and only protected by the original wall and the memories that had a little significance behind another wall that was behind the first set of memories and so on until he got to the most important memories that were at the very back with several walls protecting them.

After Harry had figured out how to build the walls it had taken him every minute of a week to do it, but they were still extremely weak. He would have to work hard to get them to a level where they would actually be of some help. All of the work had taken a toll on Harry and now he was exhausted. It was nearly midnight but no matter how tired he was he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. This was the first time that he had had a second to think after sorting through all his memories and now he couldn't stop thinking about everything . Silently he slipped out of the house and started walking. It didn't take more than a second for him to hear the familiar footsteps of a guard behind him.

"You alright Harry?" Hestia Jones asked with a kind smile after slipping off the invisibility cloak.

"I'm fine, just felt like a walk." Hestia gave him a strange look after checking her watch before shrugging and following behind him.

Harry found his feet leading him towards the swings in the park. 'Fate is cruel.' Harry thought. 'I'm told I have to kill or be killed but I'm not given a clue as to how to kill him. A power that don't I know of but apparently have, that's really helpful. On top of all that, my whole family is taken away from me. My parents, Sirius, and then Dumbledore. Maybe he wasn't actually family but I use to consider him as a grandfather-of-sorts, some one I could go to no matter how bad things got. Then he goes and ignores me for a whole bloody year before telling me he has been lying to me the whole time. I don't know why I ever trusted a man who would leave an innocent child with in a place he knew was unfit. A place where he knew I would be neglected and abused. The Dursleys might be my blood relatives, but they definitely aren't family. The only thing they have ever done for me is shown me the type of person that I never want to be. I have my friends though and I'm thankful of that, but they don't understand. I wished I had some one to talk to who would understand, who wouldn't think of me as anyone else besides plain old Harry Potter. I wished I had my family back.' Harry was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a faint 'pop' coming from the trees at his left. He studied the area while tightening his grip on his wand. He didn't see or here anything else for a few seconds before the same sound reached his ears again and he spotted a figure walking in his direction.

"It's just me." Harry recognized Remus' voice.

"Hey Moony..." Harry stopped as soon as he realized what he had called him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." That name must drag up so many memories for him.

"It's o.k.," there was a faint smile on his lips, "I've missed being called that. You always miss the small things the most of all."

"I miss how he always seemed so concerned about me, not the boy-who-lived, but me and when he would tell me about my parents." Harry finally felt like he could talk about it.

"Well, anytime you feel like it I'll tell you anything you want to know about them. Sirius wasn't the only one who truly cared about you Harry. I know you are learning that you can't trust everyone that you thought you could but don't give up on all of us." Harry could tell Remus was sincere. It finally clicked and he realized what an idiot he was. He felt like slapping himself. Ever since Harry had first meet him (the first time he remembered at least) Remus had always been there to lend an ear and if anyone understood how he felt now it would be Remus. Harry's family was Remus' family. The only difference is that Remus was much closer to them. Maybe Remus wouldn't know what it felt like to have the weight of the world on his shoulders but he wouldn't let Harry carry it alone. Harry's friends wouldn't either, they had been by him through everything and he didn't know what had made him think they would just give up on him. He had some explanations due.

"Thanks Remus, I really needed that." Harry looked over at Remus. He hadn't lost all of his family but he had been ignoring them.

"I figured you did. Your friends had wanted me to talk to you and you looked like you were having a ruff night."

"Ruff life, but I thought it was worse than it is." Harry whispered but Remus managed to hear him. Remus gave him a sad smile. "Are they staying at headquarter?"

"No. Dumbledore has made sure their house is safe," Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Dumbledore's idea of 'safe'. "and Molly has decided that it's better if they're not even in the house during meetings. They come for dinner afterward sometimes. No one is really their at night except the daughter of one of the new members. Dumbledore has kept us all pretty busy. That asshole didn't even let Tonks have a hour off after that night." He choked out the last two words.

"Why do you take his crap?" Harry asked. Remus had been putting up with Dumbledore for much longer than Harry had and he was already sick of it.

"I won't be able to sleep peacefully until Voldemort is dead and Dumbledore is the only one who will accept the help of a werewolf. He wasn't always like this you know. When we first formed the order he actually cared about us. It didn't take him long to get wrapped up in the war. It's kind of like when you play a game of chess. When you start you are careful not to lose any of your pieces but in the end you'll sacrifice anything to secure a win." Remus tried to explain.

"Life sucks." Harry stated.

"Sometimes. Unfortunately, I have news that isn't going to make it much better. I've been ordered not to tell you this but Dumbledore should know by now that my family comes first. He started blocking your mail since a few nights after you and Tonks went shopping. He was hopping to keep the information on Sirius' will reading from you. It's going to be on August 3 at 2:00. Dumbledore is planning on doing everything he can to keep you from being there."

"Is Dumbledore going to be there?"

"Not if the goblins have their way. Bill reported that the president of the bank has made it one of his priorities to make sure they contacted you. They had been cooperating better with the order and then Dumbledore had to go and blow it again."

"What happened?" Harry knew it was important to have support from every group.

"Almost two weeks ago one of the managers of the bank reported to us that you had been at Gringotts. Dumbledore went to talk to them himself when he found out that this person had been let into your vaults. He was furious with them. He went storming into the presidents office and started yelling at the goblin. He wanted to know why some kid was let into your vault, even if he had the key. There was no way it could have been you because Dumbledore told us he knew for a fact that you hadn't left the wards all day and we all know that nothing gets past him." Remus gave Harry a huge grin as he spoke the last few words sarcastically. "What made it worse is that the goblins had swore that they would report anything like that immediately. Dumbledore took this to mean that he would know before anyone was let into your vaults and the goblins thought this meant that he would be told within a day or two. Well, goblins really don't like being yelled at so they kicked him out of the bank. A few days later some goblin that is good friends Bill told him they would be sending letters out with a date for the reading soon and that it would be best if Dumbledore didn't show up. That's when Dumbledore started blocking your mail."

"I would have payed to see Dumbledore get kicked out of the bank" Harry laughed at the image. "What did you mean by Dumbledore blowing it again? What happened last time?"

"He didn't really blow it the first time considering we had their cooperation but it took a lot of work to get there. The thing goblins hate is people interfering with their work and when your parents died that is exactly what he did. He tried to get control of your inheritance so that he could make sure that you didn't get access to it before you were of age. I'm happy to say that he failed miserably. It wouldn't have mattered anyway though because your parents' will stated that if they died that your guardianship was to be passed on to Sirius no matter what. Now that he is dead Dumbledore is afraid that Sirius has left you without a legal guardian and with you turning sixteen before the reading that means that you will automatically be emancipated and gain control of your inheritance. Even from beyond the grave Sirius is a hell raiser." Remus told him with a chuckle.

"Besides losing a little of the control he thinks he has over me what is so bad about me being emancipated? And how would keeping me from gong to the will reading stop me from being emancipated?" Harry asked. This was getting interesting. He had Dumbledore worried about something and he hadn't even lifted a finger.

"It only worries him because, one, he doesn't want to lose any control over anyone (he's a major control freak) and, two, he is afraid you might gain control of headquarters. He figures that if he can stop you from getting their you won't be able to sign the papers and he will have bought himself a little more time to think of a law he can twist to fit his needs."

"Why would Sirius leave headquarters to me and not to the order?" Harry was confused. Sirius was a member of the order and he said himself that the house was the only contribution he could make to the order.

"Sirius and Dumbledore were on worse terms than you think and Sirius never had a problem with revenge when he thought it was deserved. He also knew that the one person who hated being controlled by Dumbledore as much as him was you. He thought he would help you get a little control."

"You say all of that as if you already know who Sirius left the house to." Harry accused.

"How would I know a thing like that?" Remus asked as he pulled an innocent face. "So, do you want to come? I'll figure out a way to get you there if you do."

"I'll be there but I won't need any help."

"Are you sure?" all he got was a nod from Harry. "Great! Besides you and Tonks, no one else who really knew him will be there. I don't think I could do this alone."

"What's family for? I would be there just because you asked me to."

"Thanks Bambi." Remus laughed when he saw the face Harry made at the nickname. "You didn't mind the name when you were a baby." Remus went on to tell him a story about his parents, himself, Sirius, and Remus watching some muggle cartoon that gave them the idea for his old nickname. Harry wasn't alone, he had a huge family that included everything from a werewolf to a bookworm.

* * *

Harry closed his book on understanding magic. He was finally finished and now he had some major work to do. He could do all of the defensive and offensive spells he knew, his occlumency walls were becoming much stronger, he could do almost all of the charms and transfiguration in the books he had bought, he was doing well in healing considering he was a beginner, and he now had several new dueling tips and strategies. Harry knew that he still had a long way to go. He couldn't appaparate yet, his potions needed a lot more work (although he did have a better understanding of the simple rules your suppose to be taught before you start making potions), he need a much better understanding of the laws than he has, and he had just started his work on advanced and wandless magic. Even while he was learning those he had another project to be working on. According to his book on understanding magic you don't need a wand or an incantation to do a spell. Wizards starting using those along time ago because it helped people learn faster. The wand is used to focus your magic on a certain object but with enough concentration you can do wandless magic. The incantation is used for focusing on what you want the spell to do. Many people stop speaking incantations and just say them in their mind once they are use to a certain spell. Some people have even learned to do spells without ever knowing the spells incantation.

This is where Harry's project came in to play. If his theory was correct then, without his wand or an incantation, he should be able to take spells and combine them to achieve a different result. He would just have to learn how to focus his magic on the right objects and how to mold the magic to do what he wants. He planned on testing this theory but it would have to wait. Tonight he was going to read up on the laws for a few hours before going to bed, or so he thought. He stood up off the bed and walked over to his desk to grab his book. Before laying back down and reading he stopped at the window to look out at the sky that had just started turning dark.

Harry had been reading for only a few minutes when a knock on his window caught his attention. He glanced up at the window and promptly fell off the bed. There was some one at his window! He grabbed his wand and inched toward it. On closer inspection he realized that the person was Vanessa and she was struggling to open the window without falling off the drainpipe. He hurried to open the window and stepped back as she tried to climb in.

"About time you let me in. I almost fell." She told him as she swung her legs in and took a seat on the window sill. Harry just stared at her with his mouth agape and his eyes moving from her strangely bare feet up to her blue jean shorts and stopping at her tight blue tank top.

"Hey Potter, my face is a little north of there." Vanessa informed him. He jerked his eyes up to her face and noticed that she had her dark brown hair pulled back, uncovering a very amused face.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Where are your shoes?" he managed to stutter.

"I was alone at headquarters again and I got bored so I decided to come and kidnap you. As for your second question, I couldn't really climb a drainpipe in flip-flops so I left them on the ground." She told him as a grin spread across her face.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I overheard some order members say some things and I put the pieces together. So, where are we going?"

"How should I know, your the kidnapper?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I guess we could go see a movie."

"Sounds great, let's go." She headed towards the door but was stopped by Harry's arm.

"We'll have to go out the window. The Dursleys are blocking the backdoor and Remus is guarding the front." Ness turned to the window and started climbing down. Harry followed after grabbing his money. They slid down to the ground and, after Ness grabbed her shoes, they made their way to the fence that separated the Dursleys backyard from the backyard of the house behind them. Harry had just helped Ness over the fence when he heard some one walking around the house. As he was climbing down the opposite side of the fence Remus walked around the corner of the house and looked directly at him.. Harry jumped off the fence and pulled himself and Ness into some bushes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered an inch from his face.

"I was spotted." he replied after shaking off the feeling of her breath on his skin. They waited for about five minutes before Harry risked a glance over the fence. The backyard was deserted but he had been sure Remus had saw him.

"Come on." Ness said, pulling on his sleeve. They started their walk to the theater while arguing over what type of movie to see.

* * *

There were definitely some good reasons to see a scary movie. One of those reasons had something to do with the brown-haired head buried into Harry's chest during a particularly bloody part of the movie.

"Is it over yet?" Ness' muffled voice asked.

"Almost." Harry whispered as the person he had thought was the killer got their head chopped off. After a few minutes Ness turned her face back to movie but stayed snuggled close to Harry. They stayed like this until the movie was over and they started making their way outside.

"That was completely pointless and disgusting." Ness commented with her nose scrunched up. Harry laughed at the face she made as he lead he down the street to a coffee shop he had seen when he was out with Tonks.

"When can I kidnap you again?" Ness asked between sips of her cappuccino.

"I'm free every night."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. It'll be great getting out more often, especially without the guards" Harry was silently wishing tomorrow would come faster. He loved spending time with her. They finished their drinks while talking about anything that popped into their head. They prolonged leaving the coffee house for as long as possible before Harry decided to walk her back outside the wards so she could catch the Knight Bus.

"You don't have to walk me back. I'm a big girl, I can walk alone at night."

"According to you dad you can't."

"Neither can you."

"This whole guard thing sucks."

"I agree but you had better get use to it because I heard the order members saying that you were going to be here until the end of the summer." Ness informed him.

"That's what they think. I have some plans of my own and they don't consist of me being here past the beginning of August."

"That's great, I won't be alone at headquarters. You are coming to headquarters, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you more tomorrow. I need to be getting back. The guards will be changing shifts soon and I don't want Moody to notice I'm not in my room."

"Dumbledore might have a heart-attack if he found out that his 'Golden Boy' disobeyed his orders." Ness teased.

"I'm not his 'Golden Boy'." Harry told her, trying to defend himself.

"I know that, but he doesn't. You'd better go before I summon the Knight Bus, some one might spot you." She pulled him into a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ness." Harry walked back to his house and fell into what was going to be far from a peaceful sleep.


	5. Attacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the occasional oc. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry! Between school, band, and every thing else I haven't had much free time. I hope you all don't hate me.Love ya'll.

Thanks to MissPriss224, TheGodfatheroftheBoyWhoLived, lordvorn, Slash&Burn, Blue Werewolf Boy, bandgsecurtiyaw,Dark Pheonix Melody, highbrass, ApocSM, angelfirelord1818, jbfritz, Shadowed Rains, Rkhiara, jabarber69, potterfanforever, xDoomGazex, and Black's Phoenix for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Harry knew where he was immediately, he had been there enough to recognize it by now. Through what he knew to be Voldemort's eyes he saw the Death Eaters gathering around him. As he looked from one masked figure to another Harry had to smother his disgust. He could feel Voldemort's hatred of most of them.

The silence was broken by a cold voice coming from Harry's own lips. "It's time for you all to prove yourselves worthy of serving me. Tonight you will portkey to a town and attack. I want no prisoners, no survivors. Johnson, you're in charge. There are a few mudbloods in the town that should be killed immediately. Do what you wish with the muggles before you kill them." Harry tried not to think about what they wanted to do to the muggles.

A figure who Harry guessed to be Johnson took a step out of the circle and knelt before him. "My lord, what is the point in these random attacks? I could be doing something useful."

"You kneel before me but you dare to question my orders! What makes you think that you have earned the right to be trusted with my plans. Crucio!" Voldemort held the spell on him for a shorter period of time than he normally would of. The man slowly picked himself up off the floor.

"I'm sorry my lord. I was out of place."

"I will forgive it this once. Don't forget your place again. Now go." They grabbed the portkeys and disappeared just as there was a knock on the huge wooden door. "Enter Wormtail."

Wormtail rushed in and fell to his knees in front of him. Without waiting for permission he spoke. "They have a lead on the book." Harry felt a rush of happiness that defiantly wasn't his own before he was jerked from the dream.

* * *

Harry jumped out of bed and silently raced down the stairs and out the front door. He barely had time to close the door before Moody appeared. 

"What is it Potter?"

"The Death Eaters are attacking a muggle town. They used portkeys so you should be able to trace them." Harry said all of this in one breath before being cut off.

"We haven't got word of any attack. Was this another one of your weird dreams?" Moody's doubtful expression was clear. "Listen Potter it might be another trick."

"Or it might not! Do you really want to take that risk? Do you really want their blood on your hands just because you are to ignorant to check? Just check!" Harry was itching to do something himself but he knew he wasn't ready to fight on his own.

"You had better be right about this Potter." Moody quickly disappaparated.

Harry stared at the spot Moody had occupied a few seconds ago before turning back towards the house. His mind was reeling with thoughts. How many people would have to die before the order learned to trust him? How much longer until he would be able to fight them himself? And what was the book Wormtail was talking about?

* * *

Harry sat on the warm sand as the sun set watching the water crawl towards him before being pulled back. He could have sat there for days and he would of if it wasn't for the fact that Ness would be at his room in half an hour. He stood and dusted the sand off of himself. At least he had the long distance appaparating down and he would be able to take care of the next attack himself. Harry disappeared from the sandy beach without the slightest 'pop'. 

He appeared in his room to the sound of knocking on wood. "Harry are you in there? Will you please open the door?" Remus pleaded from behind the door. Harry rushed to open the door.

"Sorry Moony, I was sleeping." Harry faked a yawn. Remus gave him a 'yeah right' look and stared pointedly at his shoes.

"Forgot to take them off, right?"

Harry shot Remus a grin. "Exactly. Come in. What's up?" Remus walked in and conjured his usual chair.

"A lot but I'm not here to talk about that. I was just wondering if you had figured out a way to get to the will reading."

"I'll be fine getting there." Harry paused. "I'm just not sure I can do this. Going is like accepting that he's gone and I'm not sure I can do that."

Remus sighed. "I know how hard it is but I think you need to do this, not just for yourself but for Sirius too. It was important to him that you be there. Harry I know your working on something and what happens at the reading my help you a lot." Harry wasn't surprised that Remus knew he was up to something, he wasn't a stupid man.

"I'll be there, don't worry." Harry yawned. All the work he had done was starting to catch up with him. He hoped this didn't take much longer. He liked Remus but he was exhausted and Ness was suppose to be there any minute. "Do you think Dumbledore will cause me any problems?"

"I don't know of anything he's planning but he probably will be at Gringotts." Harry just nodded his head. It was past time for Ness to show up. He checked the window for what felt like the millionth time only to see what looked like a very upset Ness. "He is still trying to find a way to be at the reading. He is also still monitoring your mail." Ness gave him a strange look before Harry turned his attention back to Remus.

"I figured he was. I don't really mind though. I haven't felt like talking to anyone." Harry's eyes drifted back to the window where Ness was a few seconds ago.

"I think it's time for me to go. You look tired. I'll be stopping by sometime tomorrow to give you your birthday presents from everyone." Harry was staring at the window waiting for Ness to reappear. "Harry?"

"Sorry Remus. I'm a little tired."

"I never would have guessed." Remus said sarcastically. "I'll see you later." Remus waved his wand and his chair disappeared. As soon as he was out the door Harry rushed over to the window and jerked it open. Ness quickly crawled through the window.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. She looked like she anything but okay, in fact she looked pissed.

"No, I'm not okay! Every time he does this he comes back half dead." She started pacing around the room.

"Who? What did he do?" Harry was thoroughly confused.

"I swear I won't feel sorry for him if he gets hurt. He's such an idiot! It doesn't matter how dangerous it is he does it anyway. He doesn't even stop to think about anyone else. What about me? What will happen to me if he gets himself killed? I lost her I can't stand to lose him too." Harry walked over and wrapped her in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's your dad, right?" Ness just nodded. It hadn't taken long for Harry to grow close to her. She had been sneaking over several times a week. They went out sometimes but usually they just sat around and talked. Harry had been careful about what he said at first but she had gained his trust. She knew everything about him that his other friends did and a little about his plans that they didn't. She had even told him the little things that she heard at headquarters. They had become friends but she was different than the others, Harry just didn't know why. "Come sit and tell me what happened."

They sat facing each other on the bed. She was silent for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. "You know how I told you about those really long missions my dad goes on. The ones he usually comes back form half dead." Harry just nodded, not wanting to interrupt. "He always acts the same way before those missions. He stops talking to me and then he starts avoiding me. Well, I noticed him doing that the past few days so I confronted him about it. That stupid asshole is sending him away tonight and my dad doesn't even know if he'll be back in time for Christmas. He wouldn't tell me anything else which is strange because he usual gives me hints as to what he's doing or where he'll be." She said all of that in one breath before sighing and laying back on the bed. "I know it's his job, he has told me so many times I doubt I could forget but I need him more. That might sound selfish but he is the only family I know." A single tear only made it half way down her face before she swiped at it angrily. Harry said nothing but just laid down beside her. He knew she wasn't looking for a solution, there wasn't one he could give, she had just needed to vent. They laid there in silence until they both fell asleep.

Harry slipped out of bed and rushed over to his trunk. He pulled out his battle robes and quickly changed.They were attacking at small town right outside of London and he would have to hurry to beat them there. He slipped on his boots and pulled the hood over his head. He glanced at Ness deciding she would be fine there until he got back. With one last check to make sure he was ready he appaparated.

Harry appeared in a small alley on the street they were suppose to attack on. He was lucky that his first fight was against a small group. There were only suppose to be five or six of them attacking a wizard's house. Harry looked out into the street to see five figures about twenty feet in front of him walking away from him. Harry shot one of the spells he had created while working on his project at a Death Eater that was dragging behind the others. He was stunned and then immediately summoned. Harry tied him in ropes before following the other Death Eaters into a house. He walked in to see the Death Eaters walking up the stairs. Harry silently followed them, stopping at the top to look around the corner just in time to see the door to a bedroom fly open. Inside, laying on the bed was a small blond girl about four years old. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand and pointed it at the sleeping girl. Harry had planned to take them out one at a time but he couldn't let the little girl be hurt. Without wasting a second for thought Harry ran in firing spells.

"What the...?" In the time it took for the Death Eaters to get over their shock Harry had stunned one of them. Their wands all turned to him. He dropped to the floor to avoid their spells. Harry heard a scream from his right. The little girl had woken up. At that moment a spell hit Harry in the shoulder. An unbelievable burning started at the spot where he was hit and started spreading. "Who have we got here?" one of the Death Eaters asked while pointing his wand at Harry's temple. "You don't appear to be one of Dumbledore's idiots." Harry could hear the faint sound of footstep coming down the hall. "But your defiantly not an auror." Whoever was coming down the hall had arrived at the doorway. "Patterson, just the man I came to see." The Death Eater said.

Harry used the distraction to his advantage and swept a leg behind the Death Eater, hitting him in the back of the knees. As the Death Eater fell to the floor Harry shot a banishing charm at the other two. They hit the wall with a thunk. One landed on his head at an odd angle. The nasty crunch of a neck snapping could be heard throughout the room. Harry turned his attention to the last Death Eater who was out cold at his feet. The man in the doorway was standing with his wand at his side. The room had turned quiet except for the sound of stifled crying. The man rushed over to the little girl and wrapped her in his arms. Harry tied the three who were still alive in ropes.

"Who are you? How did you get here so fast?" Harry didn't answer but turned to the door. "Wait. You don't have to tell me anything. I just want to say thanks." Harry just nodded before walking out. As soon as he was out in the street again he summoned the first body and laid it near the front door. Harry quickly left not wanting to run into the ministry or order.


End file.
